There is known a game machine which displays a game screen showing a situation of a game space in which player characters belonging to an operation subject team, player characters belonging to an opposing team, and a moving body character representing a moving body are located, and provides a game of a sport played between the operation subject team and the opposing team by using the moving body. Examples thereof include game machines that provide a soccer game, an ice hockey game, or the like. In the above-described sports game, one of the player characters belonging to the operation subject team is set as an operation subject of a user. In general, the player character set as the operation subject of the user is switched to another according to movement of the moving body (ball, puck, or the like) or a switching operation made by the user.